newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Same słodycze w krainie łakoci
RTP 7 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Chris-Ostatnio w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki: Planeta piratów,poszukiwanie złotych skrzyń,Thomas,nowy zawodnik drużyny Marynarze padł ofiarą małego spisku Luke'a i Freddie'go,który się nie odbył. Podczas zadania zapomneli o spisku,lecz Thom został wywalony przez drużynę,gdyż był niepotrzebny,a z resztą,Thom i Freddie zagłosowali na Luke'a,który był zagrożony,ale nie miał szans wylecieć. Rozbitkowie,zwłaszcza Cour uznali,że Carly będzie potrzebna,z tym nie zgodziła się pewna zawodniczka,która wróciła do gry-Krwawa Ella. Kto dziś będzie trupem? A kto mordercą? Na jakiej planecie wylądujemy? Czy Krwawa Ella zgodzi się z tym,że Carly jako pscholka jest jeszcze potrzebna? Na te i inne pytania znajdziecie odpowiedź czytając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Kabiny Drużyn Marynarze: Venice-Kolejne pasmo nieszczęść nadchodzi? Luke-Nie Freddie-Niepotrzebny Thomas wyleciał,kto chce się pozbyć KWDR i zacząć pasmo nieszczęść u Rozbitków? Dakotha,Sodie,Freddie,Luke i Brajan podnieśli ręce. Sodie-Venice? Venice-Tak? (Byla baaardzo śpiąca...) Sodie-Pozbywasz się KWDR? Venice-Okej.. Dakotha-Nie zasypiaj,bo inaczej cię wywalimy. Sodie-Gdy przegramy to wywalimy ciebie Dakotha. Dakotha-Ta jasne... Venice-Źle spałam,czyłam się jakbym miała kamienie w poduszcze... Luke wziął poduszkę Venice,była ciężka,sprawdził co jest w środku i były tam same kamienie.... Luke-Kamienie? Venice-Mój kark... Freddie-Kto to podłożył? Cour-Bez Venice mają miej szans na wygraną. Marynarze Cour-Zgadnijcie,kto wam przyniesie zwycięstwo? Krwawa Ella-Kto? Cour-JA!! Podłozyłem Venice kamienie pod poduszkę. Nicole-Czy my nie mamy grać uczciwie? Cour-To totalna porażka. Hox-Gdy to była obraza do Nicole,to powiem Chrisowi,że mówisz o nim,że jest głupi,durny i nie umie prowadzić Show,co ty na to? Cour-No dobra,sory.. Hox-Nie sory,tylko wytnij swoje serce i daj mi je na kolację. Cour-Ty chyba żartujesz? Hox-Mówię serio Nicole-Hox,ludzie bez serca nie mogą żyć. Hox-OD KIEDY? Cour-Od Zawsze. KWDR-Ale nie ludzie,czyli ja,Krwawa i Hox nie mamy serc. Matsu-To jak wy żyjecie. KWDR-Jesteśmy biologicznymi (Spojrzał na klatkę Carly)zaag...zag......g.g kla..tt...ka...kla.... Krwawa Ella-Opanuj się,co się stało? KWDR-Psycholka Carly ucieła!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matsu-RATUJ SIĘ KTO MOŻE!!!!!! Zgasło światło.... Matsu-AAAAAAŁAAA! Nicole-To boli! Hox-LOL,co to ból KWDR-No właśnie Krwawa Ella-Ja niewiem.... Światło się zapaliło.... Wszyscy byli trochę pobici a Hox trzymał na smyczy Carly,która się do niego łasiła... Nicole-Ał? Carly jest twoim pupilkiem? Od kedy? Hox-Od kilku sekund... Cour-Ty to jesteś BOMBA Hox-Skąd wiesz? Gdy wybucnę,tworzę się nowy ja,i cały wszechświat wybucha... KWDR-Nie niszcz wszechświata! To moja działka! Cour-Lepiej nic nie niszczcie... Stołówka Chris (Wchodzi do stołówki)-Ahoj szczury lądowe! Dziś lądujemy na planecie Sodieland,oczywiście to planeta odkryta przez Sodie na początek sezonu. Sodieland jest podzielone na 4 części,oczywiście będziemy tylko na 1. Planeta jest okupowana przez piratów,Bokserów z 2 wymiaru,przez McLihnbuttów i Foukhernostów,Foukherności po porażce z Lihnbuttami zaczęli upadać,teraz potęgą jest McLihnbutt,ale o tym powiem następnym razem. Na planecie lądujemy na 30 minut,macie się stawić za 40,zrozumiano? Jeśli tak,to jedzcie tą ochydną breję. Chef-Ja ci dam breję.... Z TWOICH JELIT! Chris-Nie tak szybko Chefie..Max..... Max-Jestem Chris,wiem co zamierzasz.... Max nacisnął guzik i Chefa wywaliło do piwnicy,do której trafiają.....nie chccie wiedzieć... (W statku nie ma kanałów,więc z kibelka wszystko trafia do piwnicy....) Chris-Chef będzie tam gotował dla was śniadanie,obiad i kolację na kilka następnych dni,więc dzisiaj obiad i kolację robi DJ. Wszyscy się ucieszyli... DJ-Cześć wszystkim! Stolik Marynarzy Luke-Przegraliśmy,ale wywaliliśmy Thomasa... Dakotha-Jak bym nie wiedziała d***u! Dakotha -Luke mnie wkurza,nie zasabotuję drużyny,więc...Zatrzymam go sobie,lecz na strategię muszę się z nim Zapryja...Zajyrzajać...Zapyjasnuadź...Zashygadniać...Sapszyjażnat? Jak to się mówi? No wiecie,to jak się ludzie lub..lupiom....no wiecie,ludzie się znają,robią fajne rzeczy,wpadają do siebie i takie tam badziewie dla nudnych,nic nie wartych,niższej klasy ludzi. Rozumiecie? Luke-Dakotha może mi się przydać... Zobaczę.... Brajan-Fajne byłoby,gdyby cała nasza drużyna wygrała sezon... Sodie-Tak,ale nie gadajmy "fajnie byłoby" bo i tak to się nie stanie... Brajan -Sodie jest wkurzająca... Freddie-Niedobrze mi.... (Zerzygał się na spodnie Venice) Venice-fuu...(Zasnęła,głowa wpadła do miski) Dakotha-No wiecie! Sodie-eee,bez Freddie'go i Venice może wygramy... Dakotha-Przecież to ja jestem kapitanem,więc wygramy dzięki mnie! Luke-Dobra,ty rządzisz... Do stołówki weszli lekarze z tej planety (Oczywiście z części Sodielandu) i zabrali Freddie'go i Venice... Luke-Jeśli tak dalej będzie,to na pewno przegramy! Sodie-ee tam.... Dakotha-ee tam?! Co to ma być?! Wygramy albo was zabiję Brajan-To wygramy... Stolik Rozbitków Hox-Świętujemy zwycięstwo! Cour-Gdy tak będzie cały czas.... Cour -To będzie lipa! KWDR musi pójść na dno! A wtedy pozbędę się Krwawą Ellę i Matsu,z Krwawą będzie łatwo,ale z tą s*ką to nie za bardzo...Poproszę Max'a,by skonstruował jakieś urządzenie do unormalnienia Carly,zawiążę jeszcze sojusz z Luke'm...Mój plan jest genialny! Matsu-To będzie super! Cour-Marynarze będą próbowali nas pokonać,z Dakothą są silni,bardzo,więc musimy raz przegrać,by w następnym wyzwaniu wygrać i zniszczyć Marynarzy! Cour -A raczej,pozbyć się Luke'a,KWDR,Matsu,Nicole,Hoxa,Krwawą Ellę,Dakothę,Sodie,Carly,Venice i Freddie'go a do finału zatrzymam Brajana. Jestem geniuszem! Nicole&Hox-Zaraz musimy być na planecie,już wylądowaliśmy,więc kończcie jeść a ja pójdę... Hox&Nicole-Czy my mówimy to samo w tym samym czasie? A z resztą,biegnijmy na planetę,ja wwas teleportuję,a raczej wszystkich,łącznie z Chrisem,DJ'm i Max'em! Nicole i Hox przenieśli wszystkich na planetę (łącznie ze statkiem...) Nicole -Z Hoxem mówimy to samo,myślimy to samo,umiemy prawie to samo,ale Hox umie więcej bo jest śmiercią,ale niedawno nauczyłam się teleportacji.. Planeta i wyjaśnienie zadania Chris-Witajcie na planecie Sodieland,planetę podzieloną na 5.2 części,planeta odkryta przez Sodie,na której wszystko jest jadalne! Część planety jest okupowana przez Foukhernostów,część przez piratów a część przez Boxingów,ale jeszcze większość opanowali eeee...nie znam nazwy... Max-No jasne,to są... Dakotha-Cicho,nas jest miej! Chris-To macie Maxa Max-Co?! Sodie-Nie marudź kujonie! Max-I tak nie musimy wykonywać zadania,Chris,według moich kalkulacji to my... Przyleciało jabłko i zatkało Maxowi buzię Sodie-Wykonamy zada... Chris-A w nagrodę za zatkanie Max'owi buzi zamiast 4,to wykonacie 2 zadania! Marynarze(prócz maxa który je jabłko)-Słucham?! Max-Wiedziałem...mmm DOBRE! Chris-Najpierw macie zająć część terenów zagarniętych przez okupantów,następnie musicie z jaskiń które tam są zdobyć cukrowe diamenty,3 zadaniem będzie zrobienie deseru z tymi diamentami i znaleść inne składniki,następnie macie ożywić te desery. Rozbitkowie,Chef przyniesie wam składniki... Cour-Ej,Chris. KWDR mówi,że jesteś telewizyjnym lalusiem,jednego dnia zużywasz tyle żelu do włosów,że w jeden dzień tracisz 100 000 000 000 000 butelek i że najbardziej śmierdzące zwierzę na ziemi w porównaniu do ciebie pachnie różami! Chris- Cour-heh,muszę wam coś wyjawić,podsluchałem jedną rozmowę Maxa z Luke'm i odkryłem,że Luke chce unormalnić Carly. Więc odwali robotę. Carly zatrzymam do całowania.....znaczyyy do finału i ją wywalę. Taaaak...No dobra,podkochuję się w Carly... Chris-3,2,1 GO! Zadanie Rozbitkowie KWDR-Przez ciebie będę miał kłopoty Cour! Cour-Bez przesady,ciesz się,że cię nie zdyskwalifikował! KWDR-A potem by się ciebie pozbyli za sabotowanie Nicole -Jak ci się udało poskromić Carly? Hox-To tajemnica,wyjawię ci po eliminacji,chcesz pogłaskać Carly? Ostrożnie,może ugryść! NIcole-eee,Dobra.. Nicole zbliżyła się do Carly,chciała ją pogłaskać,Carly przewróciła się na plecy,Nicole ją pogłaskała i przez minutę (Hox i Nicole z Carly) się bawili. Niedaleko granica państwa... K.E-Skąd ta pewność s*ko? Matsu-Tu są znaki przy rozdzieleniu dróg A na znakach było napisane: "Granica państwa z Kursjanami 500 200 m. po prawej i granica z Piratami 1km 450 m. Przekraczanie grozi śmiercią!" (Kursjanie z Ben10 Omniverse,kojarzycie?) Cour-Idźmy w kierunku Kursjan KWDR-Dobra. K.E-Kursjanie to Padaczkanie KWDR-Krwawa,bez ciebie bym nie mógł żyć! K.E-A ja bez ciebie! Doszli do kolejnego rozłączenia dróg. Na znaku było "Granica z Kursjanami 450 150m NIE PRZEKRACZAĆ! Granica z Barbielandem 100 m. Barbieland jest zależny od Kursjan,proszą o aneksję od strony Sodielandu!" Cour-Idźmy w stronę Kursjan Matsu-To sabotaż,idziemy do Barbielandu... Poszli... Rozbitkowie Sodie kończy robienie deseru... Sodie-GOTOWE! Dakotha-Co tak długo?! Brajan-ee,ona robiła to zaledwie 3 minuty. Dakotha-To dla mnie jak 5 minut! Sodie-Teraz czas na piosenkę,która ożywi ten deser... Luke-To konieczne?! Sodie-TAK Brajan-To zaczynaj,a ja pogram na iPadzie Luke-Myślałem,że oddałeś je wraz z słuchawkami Lihnbuttom? Brajan-Mam drugą parę. Sodie-1,2,3 i Piosenka: "Ożywajcie desery lodowe. '' ''Zbudowane ze słodkości planety. Z kryształem cukrowym co są zmieszane bla,bla,bla,coś tam,coś tam! TRAALALALLALALA!,, Deser ożył.... Chris-Gratulacje Rozbitkowie! Wygraliście! Max-Chyba ja! Przylecialo ciasto i walnęło Max'a. Sodie-A masz! Deser-Cześć dzieci! Jestem pan ciastek I PRZYNOSZĘ ŚMIERĆ! Chris-eee.... Marynarze w Barbielandzie... Widzą znak: "Granica państwa z Barbielandem Kursjanami Barbieland jest zależny od Kursjan,proszą o aneksję od strony Sodielandu Przekraczanie grozi śmiercią! Przylatuje Helikopter z Chefem i Chrisem,który spuszcza linę,by weszli do helikoptera Chris-Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć,że Barbieland poległ Kursjanom 30 minut temu! Marynarze jękneli... Ceremonia Eliminacji Chris-To wasza 2 eliminacja i 3 utrata zawodnika. Dzisiaj nikt z was nie wyleci prócz Krwawego wujcia. KWDR-CO?! K.E-Nieeeeeeee! Krwawy! Chef zabiera KWDR do portalu,K.E jest cała zapłakana (Oczywiście krwią) KWDR zostaje wrzucony do portalu. Chris-Został wywalony za potajemne wyzywanie mua. Nicole-Czyli Dyskwalifikacja? Chris-Coś w tym rodzaju.. Matsu -TO TWOJA WINA! K.E-Jego?! Matsu-TO ON OSZUKAŁ CHRISA! K.E-ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ COUR! Chris-Co to był za odcinek... Kto wygra? Kto przegra? Czy Cour zostanie zamordowany przez Krwawą Ellę? Dowiecie się czytając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! 'KONIEC!' Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a